


Midnight Rose

by UmaSen_WolfDoragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fantasy, FirstPov, LGBTQ, M/M, Tendershipping, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaSen_WolfDoragon/pseuds/UmaSen_WolfDoragon
Summary: This tendershipping one shot summary is from a prompt that I found online. Feel free to use the prompt as well!Prompt: He gripped my hand. It was cold. It was like he was dead. Was he?





	Midnight Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Hey guys! Welcome to the first fanfic that I will be posting on here. I decided to start doing first POV as those work much better than Third POV, in my opinion. Please do let me know if you do like the first POV or if not. Enjoy!
> 
> PS: The lemon was made with a good friend of mine!

That’s it! 

I let out a sob as I hear my parents fight once more. This is getting so annoying that I’d rather just die right here. They have been fighting for the past year over stupid reasons like buying a gallon of milk or putting water in the fridge. Sometimes, it gets physical and I’m terrified. I try to listen to music but that doesn’t always help and when it doesn’t, I take my mom’s sleeping pills. They work. 

After I hear a vase break, I run to my closet and open it. I pull out my draw string bag and I take out three of my outfits: my favorite, my most comfortable, and my sleep clothes. Of course they aren’t much since I don’t get the luxury my father has. He works from afar but when he comes home its hell. I close my closet and go to my bed. I kneel down and take out two pairs of shoes: my sleep wear shoes and regular sneakers. 

That’s what I am probably going to wear when I leave this hell hole forever. I mean, I do have my friend Yugi and Malik, but they don’t know the half of it. They want to help, but I don't let them. They already have their own problems to deal with. 

I look at my nightstand and grab the picture of me and my best friends together. This is when we went to an island when we were little. I give a small smile before I take the picture and place it in the bag. I go into my own little bathroom and grab my medicine bag and throw it in as well. Anything else I needed I placed in my bag. 

I wince when I hear the screams and shouts get louder and I quickly rub my eyes so that the stinging of tears can leave. I give a shaky sigh. I will miss them but as time comes I’m going to have to learn that I can’t. They’re the reason why my life isn’t good. All this fighting is horrible. They think the fights aren't affecting me but they are. 

I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts and I open my window. When my parents fight, I lock myself in my room and make a little rope thing for when the day I run away comes, I can use it. 

Today is the day. 

I go into my drawer and pull it out. It’s quite long as this is the only thing I did. I tie it to my bedpost and throw it out. I see that it hits the ground and I put on the bags. I get to the window and look back at my room. I will miss this place, but there is nothing for me to be here. My sister Amane moved out and all the pictures I have of her are in my bags and her room is gone. 

I look outside and look at the beautiful moon. It’s full and very bright as it is already midnight. I swing my legs over the windowsill and I hold on to the cloth. I hold on tightly as I slide down and hiss as I feel the heat on my skin. When I land, I blow on my hands before I started running fast to the woods behind my home. 

As a kid, my sister and I would always play here. We played hide and seek, Marco Polo, and so much more. Amane is the best sister that I can ask for. She left for college but she always calls me every day. It makes me feel special because she calls me a lot more than my parents. I give a small smile and hold the phone she gave me close. She’s my best friend. 

I run until the sun starts to rise. By this time I’m ready to collapse and sleep for an eternity. I don’t stop until I see a small cave and I run inside it. If there’s a wild animal in here then it can kill me. I don’t really care. I lean against the wall before I fall down on my bum. My muscles are sore and screaming. 

“And I’d thought walking for hours would be worse,” I mumble to myself before I took the bags off of me and open the smallest bag there is. 

Here is my mini food stash I have. I always take at least a package of biscuits every night and I hide them in here. I pull out a small bottle of water and chug it down. I love the feeling of relief when I drank it. When I finish, I place the bottle back in the bag before I take out a package of chips and start to eat them. 

I yawn when I finish and rub my eyes slightly. I think I’m going to take a nap. I’m going to move only when its night just to make sure that no one follows me. I grab my bags and drag them further into the cave before dropping them. I collapse to the ground and close my eyes. 

No more moving until its night. 

\/\/\/ 

I wake up when I feel the weird sensation of someone looking at me. I rub my eyes as I sat up and look around. No one is here with me. I look outside and see that it is starting to become night. I take a few gulps of water and a few bites of a pound cake before I prepare myself to run once more. That feeling of someone watching me increasing and I’m starting to become a little afraid. I dig into my pocket and pull out my pocket knife Amane gave me for my fourteenth birthday and clutch it to my hand. 

Just in case. 

I sigh and hum softly as I wait for the sun to set fully. It took a good twenty minutes or so before I can leave. I grab my bags and place them on my back and shoulders before I peeked my head out of the cave. I look from side to side and see nothing. I then start to leave the cave, going west from where I am. 

My feet started to go faster as I walk into a sprint and from a sprint into a full run. The night is cold yet not so cold. It’s a different type of warm. I enjoy the weather here because it's relaxing to me. As I run, I start to hear footsteps including mine. Fear strokes my heart and I start to shake lightly. I take out my pocket knife and run much faster than I want to run. I won’t allow myself to get brought back to the hell hole. 

The footsteps are getting louder and louder and I can’t do it anymore. It’s giving me severe anxiety and fear that I’m about to fall to the floor stiff. I look around quickly and see a thick tree. I run to it and hide behind it. I hear the footsteps get louder before they stop. I blink and hold the knife close. I think the person is right beside me. I take a quick peek and widen my eyes as I see a man who looks just like me but more muscular and handsome. 

Wait, did I say handsome? 

My doe eyes widen as I see the man look at me. I get away from the tree and point the knife at him, although my hand is shaking like crazy. 

“W-Who are you? Why are you following me?” I ask, blushing at my stutter. 

The man smirks at me and he walks closer to me. I back up, using both hands to hold the knife so it can stop shaking. 

“Get back!” 

“You’re not threatening or scary, y’know,” the man with the same accent as mine says with a shrug. 

My eyes widen and I am frozen stiff. He’s so much like me, but more manly and strong. I see him smirk even more and move towards me. He takes my knife and looks at it, nodding his head before placing it in his pocket. I’m still shaking in fear and my eyes are wide. What is he going to do to me? 

“Look, kid. Relax, I’m not going to hurt you,” he says in a calm voice. 

I blink in shock. The man looks scary and tough but he’s talking like a father. He’s an odd one. I back up and stop shaking slightly. He walks closer to me and I stay in place. I look at his eyes and see that he has curiosity yet protectiveness. 

“Come with me. I have a place not too far from here that you can stay in,” the man says. 

“T-That’s nice, but-” I try to say but I feel a blow go to my head and I black out quickly, falling into the stranger’s arms. 

\/\/\/ 

When I wake up, I feel myself on a soft bed. I moaned softly and open my eyes to see a black ceiling over my head. I sit up and see the stranger on the other side of the bed, looking at me with a bored frown and have his arms crossed. 

“Finally you wake,” the stranger sighs. 

“W-Who are you? Why did you take me here?” I ask. 

“I’m Bakura and I took you here because I can,” the stranger who calls himself Bakura says. 

I frown and I go to leave the bed but Bakura pushes me back. I blush a little and look at him. He looks at me as well and yelp as he grabbed my cheeks and smashed our lips together. I place my hands on his chest and try to push him away but he has a good grip on me. He pushes me down to the mattress and climbs on top of me. He pulls back after a minute and I gasp for air. I can tell my cheeks are fire red since Bakura is smirking. 

“W-What are you doing?” I ask. 

“Don’t you feel it? That connection you and I have?” Bakura asks as he leans down to my neck and starts sniffing, licking my skin. 

I gasp and shiver lightly as I clung to him. The more I think about what Bakura said, the more I realize how true it is. I do feel an odd connection with him. A connection that makes me want to be his and his alone. I give out a whine when I feel Bakura grind into me and I start to pant. 

“Y-Yes...I do feel it...” I pant and moan as Bakura smashed out lips again. 

Lemon Start 

I give a small moan as I feel Bakura's hands start to roam around my body. I shiver and whine as my body starts to become very hot, bothered, and tingly. I open my eyes to see that Bakura is staring into my doe eyes. 

“B-Bakura? Wha?” I can’t continue as I feel him kiss my in the neck. 

“What what? I’m allowed to do this. After all, you are going to be my mate soon,” Bakura whispers to me before he smashes our lips together. 

I moan once again and gasp as I feel Bakura’s tongue try to pry my lips open. Because of my gasp, he quickly enters and scopes around my mouth. My hands cling to the back of his shirt as my oxygen is starting to make me dizzy. Wait, is it the oxygen or is it Bakura? And wait...did he say mate?! 

Bakura pulls away and I gasp for air greedily. I even cough a little before I realize he’s back on my neck, licking, sucking, and kissing. I moan again but my voice pitches a little higher, making me slap my hand over my mouth. I can feel Bakura smirk a little. 

“What do you mean by m-mate?” I ask after I pull my hand away a little, looking at him. 

Bakura smirks even more but doesn’t say anything else. I whine even more when I feel Bakura’s hand go from my side to my chest. I shiver as I feel him caress my chest and even tweak my nipples. I yelp in shock and I can hear Bakura groan. I blush darkly as I feel a bulge on top of my own. 

He is hard, just as I am. 

Bakura smirks as he kisses my clothed chest. I gasp as I feel myself get undressed. I look at Bakura in shock and see that my chest is already exposed. I quickly scramble to cover my chest as my cheeks refuse to go back to their original color. I pout as I hear Bakura chuckle, but in a gentle, caring voice. 

I look at Bakura with confusion. “You’re body says something about you, but when you talk it says something else,” I whisper. 

Bakura looks at me and shrugs. “There’s only one other person who I act like this, but he doesn’t know it,” he says. 

I tilt my head in curiosity. “Who is he?” I ask. 

Bakura pulls away and lazily wrapped his arm around his stomach as he laughed. “That, I have no idea,” he says. 

“Wait, so does that mean…” 

“Yes, I have a third mate, but you are my first,” Bakura says. 

I pout and blush as I look away. Bakura chuckles even more and pulls me closer to his body. I gasp as I finally realize how cold he is. We are now sitting up, me on Bakura’s lap. My head keeps thinking about when Bakura keeps saying mate. Is he a werewolf? A naga? A type of shifter? But if he’s cold...the other shifters are warm blooded. Is he a- 

I yelp as I feel Bakura’s hands go into my pants and underwear and to my butt cheeks. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head into his shoulder, breathing roughly. He kisses my neck and nips the skin, making me flinch a little. I whine and whimper as I feel one of Bakura’s fingers at my entrance. 

“B-Bakura!!” I yelp as I feel pain in my entrance. 

I feel Bakura kiss my temple and I give a small whimper. I feel my eyes start to sting and the tears start to form. There was no lube on his fingers or anything to make it easier for the finger to get inside me. It stings and I feel very uncomfortable. 

“Relax,” Bakura whispers. 

I nod lightly and cling to him. I can feel Bakura insert the second finger and I can’t help but cry out a little. The pain is now double and I feel full. The tears slowly start to drip from my eyes to my cheeks to Bakura’s pale and cold shoulder. I think he felt them as he pulls away and gently touches my cheeks. I smile weakly to him and close my eyes as he leans down and kisses me once again, my arms tight around his neck. 

I can feel Bakura wrap his arm around my waist as he kisses me. His lips are cold but I enjoy the feeling of them. His tongue enters my mouth and I can feel something sharp against my lips. I moan sharply as I feel my lips get nipped roughly and I pull back. I blush as Bakura leans down and licks any blood off of me. 

“Everything will be okay, I’ll be gentle” he says softly into my ear. 

I nod and we both pull back. I reach down to undo my pants but Bakura pushes my hand aside and does it himself. I blush as he looks at me and I lie on my back and lift my hips up. Bakura wiggles the jeans off of me. He throws the article of clothing away and pulls my underwear away. I blush even more and try to cover up but Bakura doesn’t let me. 

“Leave yourself be. You’re mine so you don’t have to be shy,” Bakura says with a low growl. 

I give a pout but I uncover myself. As Bakura is undoing his pants, I decide to be devious and I lean up and kiss Bakura’s lips, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Bakura chuckles against my lips and kiss back. I blush as Bakura push my legs away and takes off his pants without breaking the kiss. 

“Alright, how do you want to do it?” Bakura asks as he and I are now fully naked to each other’s eye. 

“I-I don’t know...just…be gentle. I never did this before…” I say in a whisper as I look into Bakura’s eyes with a little fear yet a feeling of want was deep within me. 

Bakura nods and kisses me slowly as he enters. I gasp as I feel his large member go inside me and I cry out, arching my back and clinging to Bakura tightly. I feel tears running down my cheeks and my mouth is open as I let out my sobs. I continue to cry as Bakura enters fully in me. The pain is horrible. I feel Bakura kiss my tears away and then starts to play with my neck. 

I moan and pant as I blush. As the minutes started going, I start to get used to it and tell Bakura to move. The feeling I still feel is faint radiating stinging and throbbing, but that’s all. As Bakura moves, I can feel my neck start to get tingly and I whine. I hate the feeling of being numb, but I can’t do anything about it since Bakura is pinning me down. Or is he? I’m not sure anymore. I clench my toes as Bakura moves and I whine again. I...I love this feeling. I bite my lip and try to keep my moans at bay. 

Looks like Bakura is thinking otherwise though as he starts to really bite my neck hard. I gasp and gave a small cry as the bite actually hurt. My eyes widen when I feel Bakura’s tongue glide over the skin and I let out a scream as I feel his teeth sink into my neck. It kind of burns but I feel good. I feel even more energized. I whimper as Bakura starts to thrust harder and faster into me and I can feel myself start to cum. 

“B-Bakura...” I moan loudly as I gently scratch Bakura’s back, my own back is pretty much off the bed. 

“R-Ryou...” Bakura groans and my eyes widen. 

How does he know my name without me telling him it? The thoughts get whisked away as a large wave of pleasure takes over my mind and I moan loudly. Bakura curses at himself and he thrusts even more. My mouth is open and releasing ongoing moans. I feel Bakura suck on my neck and I start to feel weak. I shiver as I feel Bakura cum into me and Bakura collapses on me. 

“W-Well, that was...fun,” Bakura pants as he moves off of me and lies next to me without pulling out. 

I nod before I turn around and snuggle into Bakura. Right now, I am very tired and want to see if I can have some shut eye before I leave once more. I don’t know where I will go, but I know that it will be perfect. I can feel Bakura kiss my head and my conscious goes straight to dream land.


End file.
